Immortal world
by Kestrel queen of the damned
Summary: A new dracula story. BAsed on the many dracula films. DRacula finds his daughter and together they bring the world into chaos with the help of a collection of monsters


NOTE: I am not the author of Dracula, though I do have great admiration for the person who did. I take no responsibility for the black sense of humour from Dracula and Caleb Kyle- they're monsters deal with it, and neither do I take responsibility for the bad casting of some of the characters in this story (real and fiction), I hope you enjoy it. One warning however, this IS a horror story so don't expect all singing and dancing storylines.  
  
Chapter One – Dracula meets the monster  
  
Dracula stretched and stepped out of his coffin. Very tall, very white and with a mouth full of sharp pointed teeth, he fitted the Dracula of legends very well, not that he had had a choice. He was dressed in leather trousers, white open-necked shirt and knee-length Bench® coat; he looked like a typical twenty year old, out to enjoy themselves. As well as making sure that no one suspected how old he really was, it also helped him to attract prey. He stepped over last night's victim, humming a tune from Queen of the Damned – why won't you die? (system) "Gheorghe, clear away this mess, I'm going out for a bite to eat." "Are you bringing anyone back with you tonight, master?" asked Gheorghe, entering Dracula's chamber. "No, Caleb's coming tonight. I'll be back soon, he's due at oh two hundred hours." "Very well master." "Oh and tell Ailbhe to get Caleb's room ready, he will probably be staying the night." "I'll tell her, master." Dracula was out of the front door in seconds thanks to the incredible speed and agility of his kind.  
  
(Gheorghe is another spelling of Georgia and Ailbhe is another spelling of Alba.)  
  
Still humming, Dracula strolled down the high street, past the shuttered shops and blackened cafes, going towards the nightlife – teenagers. Beautiful, free and so very young. Well at least compared to me, he thought, one thousand nine hundred and seventy one years almost to the day when he had been changed in to the first ever Vampyre. Dracula shook his head to get rid of the memories, no point getting stuck in the past, he couldn't change what had happened, and come to think of it, he thought, he didn't really want to. He had lived through twenty centuries, seen some of the wonders of the world, been Prince of Romania for 60 years until his apparent death, but also become the biggest betrayer in history and seen some of the worst atrocities humanity had inflicted upon itself. Laughter reached his ears and he stopped to listen. Two young girls barely out of high school were staggering up the high street towards them. One had short red hair and was wearing a denim mini-skirt and lurid pink halter neck top and boots. The other had long blonde hair and was wearing miss sixty® jeans and a pale blue strappy top and sandals. They were both wearing high heels – easy prey for a vampyre. However he only needed one and in the state they were in it wasn't likely that they would separate so easily. He sighed, oh well better luck next time and he continued walking. Another young girl came walking up the street towards him; she had Medium length brown hair and was wearing jeans, purple strappy top and denim jacket. "Excuse me mister," she called, "Do you know where the bus stop is?" "Yes, miss I do, would you like me to walk you there?" "No it's alright I'll be alright if you just tell me where it is." "But you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at this time of night, someone might attack you, let me walk you." "Oh alright then," She linked his arm. "So what's your name?" She asked. "Drac. What's yours? "Corina. Is Drac short for something?" "Yeah, Dracula." He answered steering Corina down a side street. "As in the vampire?" she asked laughing. He stopped dead and she swung room in front of him. Grabbing her arms, he smiled showing all his teeth. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Actually I am the vampyre." She just stood and stared, no scream, no fear, just disbelief. He bit into her neck and drank deeply, her hands found his neck and she grabbed hold, hugging him to her as though she wanted him to kill her. Then she found her voice and started to scream, long despairing cries of complete and utter helplessness. "Goodbye Corina was nice meeting you." Her eyes found his and in that moment he saw her despair and he felt her desperation as she tried to keep hold of the life that was pouring out of her neck. Looking into her eyes he saw her give up, then she fell limp in his arms, blood drying on her jacket and for once Dracula was saddened by what he had done, but the feeling passed soon and he dropped her to the floor and sauntered away without looking back. Jumping up to the roof tops, he stopped to stare at the stars and wondered if he would ever die or would be there for ever, just like them. Then for some reason something one of his numerous victims had said came into his head. "Stars are evil they're always there...watching you...just waiting to pounce and burn the world into oblivion. Down with stars." The girl had been called Frankie, and was a bit stupid, he'd been glad to get rid of her, though that line had stuck in his head for some reason. He began to hum again, oh well, he thought, doesn't matter, I'll be here for centuries and then he jumped up as high as he could and was gone.  
  
Sorin was having a nightmare, and in it she was dying. It wasn't the first time either, only this time she was called Corina and she'd been killed by a vampire. The same one who killed her night after night, only she was someone different each time. Sorin didn't understand these dreams and so she pushed them to the back of her mind forgetting them with the coming dawn.  
  
Caleb Kyle sauntered up to Dracula's house, taking his time; he wasn't in much of a hurry. Knocking on the door he leant against the doorframe ready to frighten the servant who answered the door, he did this every time he visited and it never got old. Well not as old as he was at a little over 3,000. though still relatively young compared to some of his acquaintances.  
  
The door opened and Ekaterina stood there looking out. Caleb stepped out of the shadows. "Well hello there. What's your name?" She stared at him, not sure whether to cry or laugh. "Ekaterina, sir." "Call me Caleb." "Very well sir. Come in the master's expecting you." Caleb sighed and stepped into the light after Ekaterina. It was so hard keeping track of all Dracula's servants, he seemed to have so many. He wondered if Gheorghe was still here. He liked her; she was so ungettable, if there was such a word. "Wait here sir. The master will be down soon." Said Ekaterina. And with that she took a door to the left and left him standing there. "Been stood up Caleb?" asked Dracula coming down the stairs. "Hilarious, Jude, how many times do I have to tell you to quit it with the bad jokes." "And how many times must I tell you not to call me Jude. You know I hate it." "It's only a bit of fun." "Well come into my study and then we can talk about why you wanted to see me. And take your cap off; I'm not having blood staining my sofa." "Ok." Caleb followed Dracula across the hall and into a passageway and numerous right and left turns later they ended up at Dracula's study. Looking round Dracula saw the confusion in Caleb's eyes as he tried to work out whereabouts he was in the house. "I like to keep my enemies confused." Said Dracula, smirking. "We all confused, Jude." Answered Caleb, clunking into the study after Dracula. "Don't call me Jude. And will you take those godforsaken iron boots off; you're giving me a headache." "Sorry, but its part of the job description." "Do I look like I care? Just take them off." "Okay, okay keep your hair on, Jude." Dracula sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling. Caleb always had an answer for everything and it was being to annoy him already. Walking over to the fire, he threw some more wood on to keep it going. Then turning round he saw that Caleb had actually taken off his boots and was making himself at home on the sofa. "So what do you want Caleb? Why are you here?" "Well I've got some news concerning your daughter, Mara." "Go on." "Well, two weeks ago I was travelling through Romania, not too far from your old palace, when I heard that for the last forty years the villagers had been haunted by a young maiden, with a thirst for blood. Remind you of anyone." "What has this got to do with my daughter?" "Because the young maiden is your daughter, only she's rather an unusual vampyre." "What do you mean?" "She can move in the night and in the day, the light doesn't hurt her.  
"Are you sure its Mara?" "Yes, only she's changed her name to Antanasia, which means." "Immortal." Dracula cut across, his eyes shining. "Yes and she wants to see you again." "What, I thought you just heard about his." "Yeah, but from the young maiden herself, she's in England already, she wants to meet you soon." "When did she get here?" "Yesterday. I warn you though she's not the innocent little girl you remember. She's had a lot of time to grow up and she's very angry at you." "Why?" "Because you left her and you are the reason she is the way she is. Because her mother took blood from one of the vampyres you had made to try and cure them, only Mara drank the blood and instead of turning her into a Vampyre in the normal, she retained her ability to walk in the light." "How come I haven't known about this before now?" "Because she's been hidden, generation after generation of her family have kept her locked up. Afraid of what she might do. That was until the last of her descendants died forty years ago and she was set free." "Do you know where she is, can you get her to come here?" "I suppose so, I thought you might ask that. She said she'd come, I'll go get her tomorrow and we'll be back for nightfall on Wednesday." "But that's three days away, she can't be that far away." "No but she brought a lot of stuff with her. Typical female. I'll fly her into Manchester on the one o'clock plane from Heathrow; I think it may be easier than the train." "Very well. See she gets here safe" "I will, don't worry." Dracula walked over to the fire, thinking. Caleb watched him, silent for once. He got up and put his boots back on, said a good night to Dracula. However he received no reply, which didn't surprise him, after all, Dracula had a lot to think about. 


End file.
